


Sailing Ships

by Jeremy_Jackson



Category: The Vampire Diaries
Genre: Bonnie Bennett - Freeform, Caroline Forbes - Freeform, Damon Salvatore - Freeform, Elena Gilbert - Freeform, F/M, jeremy gilbert - Freeform, klaus mikaelson - Freeform, rebekah mikaelson - Freeform, the vampire diaries - Freeform, tvd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeremy_Jackson/pseuds/Jeremy_Jackson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random TVD ships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sailing Ships

Damon's head tilted to the side as he observed her sleeping figure. He watched quietly as her chest rose and fell with every breath she took. His mind raced as he tried to decipher what was causing him to be drawn towards her. Could it simply be that there is more to their relationship than either thought? Or could it just be his primal instincts, wanting something he can't have?

He hadn't noticed that she was awake the entire time, because she didn't want him to know. At least, not yet anyway. She knew he was coming to see her again. It had been a new routine that he had adopted over the past few nights. She sighed lightly and stretchhed out beneath the covers before finally speaking to him. "Are you going to do something? Or are you going to continue acting like a creepy stalker?" She questioned, a smirk tugging at her lips in the dark.

Damon tensed up as she spoke. His eyes searched for the easiest way out in case she had decided to suddenly attack him. His mind telling him to leave, but his body stayed put. Bonnie reached over and turned on the light before curling back under the cover. Before, Damon could only see the outline of her body, but now he can see her face, fully.

Bonnie sighed lightly as he said nothing, his face remaining the same blank expression. "Damon, you have three options. You can tell what you want, I can make you tell me, or you can leave. Your choice." After the words left her mouth, it seemed as if in seconds, the cover was off of her, and Damon was on top of her.

He pinned her arms above her head and inhaled deeply. He ran his hand over her torso, which was covered in a piece of lingerie, that was made out of black lace. "Damon, I don't have time for your games." She said with an annoyed huff. Damon rolled his eyes before kissing her deeply.

"Say it Bennett." Damon whispered in her ear after pulling out of the kiss.

"Say what, Salvatore?" She questioned with a light exhale. He slightly deprived her of oxygen with that kiss.

Damon released a sarcastic chuckle. "The fact that you are attracted to me, sexually. Despite the fact that it strongly goes against the laws of our kind." He said as he ran his tongue up the length of her neck.

Bonnie bit at her lip to keep from moaning. A light sigh of ectasy did escape her lips though. "You can either say it, or I'll make you say it." Damon stated.

Bonnie laughed softly. "That's something I'd never admit." She said as she stared into his eyes.

It seemed as if a dark hue came over his eyes as the final words left her mouth. "Very well then." He said before holding the side of her face. He delivered another deep kiss as his other hand slid down her slender form. His hand then dipped beneath her underwear.

"You wore this article for Little Gilbert, but he's inexperienced. I can take you to so many places that he never could." Damon said with a husky voice.

Bonnie squirmed beneath his body. She rolled her eyes before using her powers to cause a intense headache to plague him.

Damon groaned loudly before rolling off of her, and onto the floor. "Leave. Now." She said. "Or I'll make you regret coming here."

Damon stumbled to his feet and placed a hand to his head. "Bring it, witchy."

And after those words left his mouth, Bonnie used her powers once more to weaken him before pushing him on the bed. Bonnie then straddled his lap before slowly grinding onto his member. Bonnie continued to tease him, sexually. Continously aggravating him sexually.

Damon continued to fight her, but failed every time, as she used her powers, each time. Bonnie finally decided to give him a break after only mere minutes. Minutes that felt like hours to Damon.

She climbed off his lap before unzipping his pants, and releasing his member. She smirked some as she took it in her hands. She opened her mouth wide, preparing to take his member in her mouth.

Then he woke up...

Damon swallowed harshly, as he looked around the room. His dreams lately have been filled with nothing but desire for the young witch. A fire burned strongly between the two. One he knew he needed to dismiss. But right now, he needed to take care of the fire boiling beneath his pants.


End file.
